To Be A Maid
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Broke. Jobless. Lives in a shack of an apartment. With no future in sight, Sakuno spots an ad in the paper for a maid. Feeling hope, she takes the job. Not knowing, who she is going to be a maid for....RyoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**SesshoumaruXRin: Man. I tell you. Alls I do is write new stories! And then never finish the first chapter...eheheh at least not for awhile. If you don't get what I'm talking about...wait. lol there'll be more stories up because I get inspired by all these fanfics!**

**Disclaimeter: FOR THE UPTEENTH TIME! I do not own PoT...(sobs)**

**OoOoOoOo**

She bonked her head against her locker. _'How on earth am I going to pay rent without a job? I've worked at tons of jobs in this city and got fired from each and every one of them. I can't help it, I'm a klutz!...The only thing I can do is clean, but that's not enough money...and no way in HELL am I becoming a stripper!!'_ Sakuno sighed for the kallionth time that day as she walked home on the Spring filled streets of New York. Yes, she lives in New York now.

Back in Seigaku, when she was in her 1st year of High School, she got a letter from a big art school in New York, saying that they loved her pieces, and they've been watching closely. They wanted her to enroll there. So, after lots of hestitation, she did. Her obaachan went with her, since she was underage. But as soon as she turned 18, obaachan went back to Japan, leaving Sakuno to herself and her dreams.

Sakuno was the one that mainly forced her to go back, reassuring her obaachan that she'd be okay. She was definately NOT going to be okay. Even though she lived in New York for a few years now, it was still a big city. She got lost a lot, and she tried not to stray too far away from her side of the city. Now, she is jobless again. She always writes to her obaachan saying how wonderful her life is going, for fear of worrying her grandmother. She wanted to be independent, she wanted to be free, she wanted to be...to be...confident. Which was the exact opposite of what she felt right now.

She sat on her twin-sized bed of her run down shack of an apartment and looked through the classifieds. She sighed again. Nothing. She even peeked in the erotic section but realized what she was doing and quickly flipped the page, embarassed and ashamed. She almost put it down and was about to cry when something caught her eye. It was a cleaning job. Has flexible hours and fantastic pay...Sakuno's eyes widened. _'Fantastic pay!? OH MY GOSH! I see hope! Obaachan, I can stop lying to you!!'_ She quickly called the number, not wanting to lose the job before she even got it.

"If your a fangirl--better hang up the phone before I get on your behind. Reporter--I'll get on yours too. If your a--"

"No, no! I'm calling about the job!" Sakuno said, before the woman on the other end lost her temper.

"Oooh. Well in that case! I'm sorry, it's just the master hates it when theres spam calls. Come to 559 Reith Ave. on the west side of New York. Be here soon, or else the job'll be taken." The lady hung up before Sakuno could answer. Sakuno sighed, but she was still happy. She had better get to the job before someone else does!

**A Train Ride and A Taxi Ride Later**

**Sakuno's POV**

Holy. Cow. I knew this was the rich side of town, but I didn't think--well I didn't think! I walked up to mansion gates and rang the buzzer. I couldn't see too much inside because the walls were so tall, but being closer and peeking through the gates helped. It only further made me intimidated. Such a nice house. It was a regular mansion, not too big, but still fair in size. But it was wonderfully decorated. The yard was bigger than the house--that was for sure. There was a couple beautiful fountains in the green grass. The back yard was even bigger, but I couldn't see over the fences...

"Yes?" Came the woman's voice again.

"O-oh. U-um. I-I'm here a-about the j-job..." I stammered. Oh great, just what I needed..._A weak first impression_.

"For heaven's sake girl! Stop stammering and come on in!" Before I could answer the gates opened. I slowly walked through the gates into the yard. The gates quickly closed behind me, startling me. I continued forward and mustered up all the courage I had, all the way down to my bone. _'This is it. If I fail on this job it's over. Not only will I not be able to pay rent, but my scholarship is all gone. I have to start paying soon.'_

I was greeted at the door by a short greying woman, who even though was short and greying, had a lot of spunk in her...and was kind.

"Come in, come in!" She brang me into the house, which was beautiful. It had glass chandelliers and golden walls. There was stairs on each side of the walls when you first come in, but turn into one stairs after some steps. Like a royal palace of sorts.

"So, I'm going to assume your references all check in? I'll look into your Criminal Record and nothing else. If you know how to use a broom and mop, your off to a good start. The master of the house is either always out, or always in his room or courts. So, if you ever needed to find him for something, you know where he'd be. But, I'll almost always be here, so you won't need to. When can you start?" My eyes gleamed. I was hired!

"U-um, anytime!" The old woman smiled.

"Good. You get an hour-" My eyes went bug eyed at this," and work from 8 til whenever you finish your duties. Which if your not slow, you should get off about 5. We provide lunch and supplies, so no need to bring anything. Oh and by the way, I'm Margery. And you are?"

"I'm Ryuu-err Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Ehehehe, I've only lived in America for 4 years now." The lady smiled.

"Well, you don't seem like a jewel thief or an obsessed fan girl so I don't think the master will have any trouble with you...Then again so did the last one...Ehh..haha, anyways! I'll show you around the mansion, what your to clean, what your not to clean, where the supplies for cleaning are and where the kitchen is, etc etc." She showed me around the mansion, which by the way, took _**forvever**_. I looked at a nearby clock and it said it was already midnight...And we weren't even done yet! At least it was Friday and I didn't have classes until Tuesday. "Oh, my! Look at the time! And we aren't even done yet...Hmm...Yound girl--Sakuno was it? Where do you live?" I told her where and her eyes widened. "Hmm...That's mighty far away...you don't have classes tomorrow, since it's Saturday, so hows about you spend the night tonight? It'd be too late by the time you got home, you wouldn't get any sleep!"

"Oo-oh! I-it's okay! Really!" The woman shook her head and told me to follow. She ushered me into a beautiful huge room with a canopy bed. It was like a princess' room or something. "Wow..."

"Hehe, I knew you'd like it. You know...nevermind, we'll talk about it later. There's pajamas in that closet over there. Now get some sleep! We have lots of work to do in the morning!"

So there I was, sitting in a princess room in a huge mansion, getting paid tons of money. I thought I would either faint, or sadly, wake up from this awesome dream. I would prefer the first option. I walked over to the closet she point out and opened it. The closet was unbelievable! It was bigger than my entire crappy apartment! (Although I guess that really wasn't saying much) I shimmied into a light blue cotton top and bottoms and layed down. I wondered, as I drifted off to sleep who could be so very rich...what if it was some mean celebrity and I broke something important and the fired me? _'Mou, Sakuno! Don't think about stuff like that! This is the best job anyone anywhere could ask for! DON'T SCREW THIS UP!'_ And with that little thought, I drifted off to a nice sleep about a tennis prince I once knew and loved...

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: How was it? I know I really shouldn't make new stories when I have like 10 other unfinished, not-updated-in-awhile ones but I can't help it! I'll try and update! It's just my creative writing mood slips off so easily! (It's super bad when I'm trying to write my story for speech!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SesshoumaruXRin:** So after not going on this site for awhile, I'm back! ha, I'm going to try my best to continue my stories, but they all are so mediocre. My writing probably is a little now too, I've taken the year off of school before I go to college. I'll be attending this fall though, and I have started a book based on one of my dreams. Anyhow, here agos! Oh, and before I forget, one of my biggest issues is that I tend to switch POV's so PLEASE bare with me!

Disclaimeter: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A bright light shined into my eyes, waking me from my pleasant dreams. That white hat, the cocky smile, that phrase that's been forever engraved into my heart. A lot of people misunderstand something. Yes, we were young. Yes, _I_ was young. But something in my heart just clicked when I first saw him. Even before he saved me from Sasabe, I found my eyes kept trying to take a couple peeks. It felt like something within felt whole again. Ever since the car crash and my parents passing away, I've stayed under the care of my grandmother. She's a wonderful, wonderful lady and I love her so much. But she can only do so much as the role that she is. I needed someone to fill that empty gap in my heart. Ryoma didn't just patch it up-He filled it. It wasn't until he came into my life that I realized how empty I had felt before. And when he left for the US Open, it didn't go away. My heart had been filled and when he was gone, it wouldn't break; it'd just swell up. He came back a couple years later to be the junior high captain and stayed until the end of his freshman year of high school to continue with the Grand Slam.

He came back for a visit his senior year and I haven't seen him since. That last meeting though was what really kept my heart beating. He was even more handsome that I ever thought could exist, muscles so sculpted I could only guess how many hours it took to get them. But it was his eyes that made my heart go wild. They were the same cocky, catlike eyes I remember that held that passion; but somehow, deeper, even more intense. Instead of the boyish charm I remember, I was looking into a man's eyes. I've tried hard to forget him but I can't. I really can't. I've kept watch over him and his matches (and his relationship status-which has always been listed as single). And I know he lives in New York. It was one of the reasons (though I'll never say aloud) that helped me make my decision to come here. That glimmer of hope that's somehow stayed with me that I might bump into him. In this extremely, large, large city. Even though he would be at nice, expensive places wherever he goes and I, well, not.

I pulled myself away from my fantasy world and opened my eyes. Confused for a moment at my surroundings, the previous day's events gradually rolled into my mind. _'Oh. Right. It's the maid job. I got it! I really need this job, I'll do whatever it takes to keep it! Obaa-chan always told me no matter how much talent you have, you gotta start at the bottom of the food chain. I'll use this job to support me until I can make enough money off my artwork!...Which may take a REALLY long time, but this job's pay is ridiculous, I wouldn't even mind doing this the rest of my life...or not. But really, Sakuno, DON'T SCREW THIS UP~! GAMBATTE!'_ Before I could even swing my legs over to the side of the bed to get up, the door swung open, revealing Margery who was donned in cleaning lady wear.  
"GOOD GRIEF GIRL! You sleep so late! People your age need to get up early and work! Here is your uniform, you'll need to wash it regularly. Get dressed and we can start your first day!" She tossed me a small light blue top with double white buttons going on the way down and small navy blue pants. It was definitely a lot cuter than the one Margery was wearing that's for sure. Margery waited outside the door as I dressed. When I was done she chit chatted all the way to the kitchen. "Quickly eat this balanced breakfast and we can get started!"

After eating, we cleaned up the mess and scrubbed the entire kitchen down. It was already clean before I thought but when you get close, there's so much dirt and grime! I've always been a very good cleaner so Margery was more than pleased.

"Your skills are pretty impressive. Most girls in New York don't seem to know the difference between window cleaner and surface cleaner. Your timid, but a hard worker. The master will approve. You'll probably meet him tonight, when we're nearing being finished. I'm the one that fixes all his meals; your duty is to help with dinner. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am! I really appreciate you hiring me! Living in New York is really difficult for an aspiring artist. I didn't know what I was going to do..." Sighing, I started taking all my frustrations out on dirt and scum. It certainly made me feel better, seeing something dirty get clean again.

"Young girl, are you really alone in this big ol' city? I know a lot of youngsters come here for art and fashion but it really can be quite the downer. So many people with amazing talent don't make it. You look like you have quite a bit of talent in those hands, I can tell." She winked and continued cleaning. I told her about my time here in New York and how I got here. She seemed to love my story and congratulated me for staying so strong. I sure didn't feel very strong but I appreciated the praise. We were silent for awhile after that, until dinner came. She started preparing a well balanced meal fit for an athlete.

"Speaking of which Margery," I looked out the window and saw a pool but I was more interested in the tennis courts I saw behind the pool a ways. "I don't know much about this 'master', what's he like? I'll be honest...I-I'm kinda nervous...What if I screw something up and he doesn't like me? Mou...It's definitely happened before.." Margery laughed.

"Don't worry about it honey, he can be kind of intimidating at first but after awhile you realize that he's just got a silent personality...He's a really good kid. He's actually your age, you two might get along well!" I laughed nervously. I highly doubt that, he sounds like the type I'm extremely uncomfortable with. Although he does like tennis, maybe if I told him I play a little, he might approve of me a little more? Whatever, it will be fine. Margery said so. Although I had an old, nagging feeling that things would turn out different than I had planned...

"Alright, dinner's finished!" Just as she said that, you could hear a door slam shut a couple rooms away. "Oh! Looks like he's back. Here he comes!" I got so panicked I accidently dropped the spoon I was holding on the ground. I quickly rushed to grab it, hitting my head on the counter. A loud, "ITTAI!" could be heard.

"Oh, you clumsy girl! O-Oh welcome home! Our new assistant cleaner did a perfect job on her first day-girl stand up!" I pushed aside the head throbbing and stood up straight, getting ready to greet the master with the best western style greeting I could come up with. I looked straight up.

And was silent.

Silent. Still.

Somehow, I was looking directly into my past. Into the eyes that were burned forever into my mind.

I felt my head get dizzy. Did I hit my head that hard? Surely I must be seeing things.

But no. I wasn't seeing things. And I won't even try denying who this person was. I would never forget him, could never mistake him for someone else, or some else for him. He was in every sense, himself and himself only. There was only one Ryoma Echizen in the world. Maybe some with the same name, but only one was my prince of tennis. The boy who carved his way into my heart and filled it whole.

I stared at him, absolutely frozen. I knew I was supposed to say something now, greet him. But I didn't know what to say. Here, standing before me, is the love of my youth. There's so many things I could say. But a single question burned into my mind. Does he recognize me? Does he even know who I am anymore? He never forgot me or my name every time he came back. We shared adequate time together. Our first year of high school I made him a bento every single day after he explained to me what really happened the first time I made him a bento. He never really said much, but he always ate everything and thanked me for it. Everyone teased us to no end, making me blush to no end, him just saying mada-mada-dane. Sometimes, I loved his catchphrase and others I hated it. It was cute when he said it to others, but you honestly can't tell what he's thinking, or how he means it when it has to do with me. Regardless, I needed to introduce myself. He would remember me after I said my name. Hopefully.

But I couldn't. I was still motionless, frozen. All I could do is whisper.

"R-Ryoma-kun."

**SesshoumaruXRin: **I think I'm getting better at staying with the right POV. Anyways, please review(: I love to write and I think I'm pretty good, but I realized writing fanfiction is something entirely different. So tips, pointers, comments, critisicm, praise. Please give(:


	3. Chapter 3

**SesshoumaruXRin:** Thank you to my supporters! It really helps getting positive feedback hoping for the next chapter to come soon. The problem with me is I have a lot of things I like to do and sometimes I just feel like doing nothing or go sit by the poolside(: But no fear! The more I write, the more I feel inspired to write so hopefully the chapter after this one will come even much sooner! Review and I'm sure it will(:

Disclaimeter: I do not own Prince of Tennis D:

…

**Ryoma's POV**

**...**

"R-ryoma-kun."

I knew instantly who she was. Who the hell am I kidding? I've been so drawn to her for so long, I knew _before_ I walked into the house, _before_ I got home._ Before_ I even woke up today. I had a dream about her last night. Not like it wasn't unusual to dream about the auburn haired beauty but I have been so focused on practicing for the upcoming tournament I can't seem to remember anything lately. It's a wonder I'm able to get to interviews and press conferences. Not that I want to but my manager doesn't give me much choice. The dream this morning though had been so..._real_. It was of us sitting in the grass, sipping at Pontas when we were twelve. She ever so slightly turned her head toward mine and letting off that timid but cheerful smile she always had on. Pink staining across her cheeks as usual, with the sun shining extra bright. Her face illuminated by the sun. Or was that just her natural glow?

But then the image changes. It's of when we are in our freshman year of high school. Same setting, but her face is just a little bit more mature, still innocent, but with the hormones adolescents get that made her pink staining turn deeper. Not understanding the control it took not to annihilate every male that leers just a little too long at her backside, or even her frontside. Then the picture changes again. This time we are at Kawamura's Sushi Shop and it was the last visit I made a couple years ago to Japan as a reunion with all our Seigaku pals. That night forever changed me. Or should I say, almost changed me, had I not stopped it. The way she looked, so slim, yet sexier than I've ever seen her.

Her hair was down. Just down. Not in braids, ponytail, nothing. her hair fell in waves all over her body-it was still too long. That much was obvious, with the way she kept getting it in her food. But somehow I didn't mind. When she peered over to me, I felt something in me bend. Almost snapped. I enjoyed that night. But that night would be the last. If I let my eyes linger too long on her, my tennis career would be over. My attention would've shifted and I would've ended up like my father. Ending a promising future all for nothing.

But here she is again. And this time? The thing in me that was so close to snapping before has now done just that. One more look at her was all it took. Oh and the very last image I saw in the dream? Was of her face, just a little more matured than it is even now. With the giggle of a baby in her arms.

"Ryuzaki."I smirked as her face turned the same deep red I always will remember. How is is she now and she still blushes like an innocent teenager? But that's Ryuzaki. Innocent and alluring as ever.

Margery looked from her to me in question. "Master Ryoma, do you know this girl?"Ryuzaki still stood there, blushing madly while fidgeting really badly, obviously trying to control herself.

"Yeah, we go way back."I winked at her, causing her eyes to open even wider and her whole body turn stiff and red. But then her body loosened up, her eyes look at me earnestly. She closed the distance in between us faster than I thought she could without tripping. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest, which was to her eye level. Margery winked at me and left the room.

"R-ryoma-kun. Where have you been? S-s...S-seiga...I missed you!"She wrapped me tighter into the hug and then realized what she just did and immediately let go. "Oh! O-oh, I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, I didn't mean to, er..erm.."

"Ehhh? Ryuzaki hasn't seen me for more than a minute and she's already putting the moves on me."That was just the right thing to say because her whole body turned a deep shade of red and she immediately started sputtering out a bunch of "a-ah! n-n-no!"and "t-that's not what I m-meant!"It was very sadistic, Fuji-senpai-like of me to love to torture her like this but in reality I can have as much fun as I want. Because she'll be mine soon enough. "Sexual harassment is not nice Ryuzaki. You'll have to have consequences."

Before she could even ponder what those consequences might be, I swooped down and showed her. I put my arm around her waist and pressed her up to my body. I put my other hand where it wanted to be the last time I saw her. Wrapped in her hair. Wrapped in her hair while I softly kissed her lips. Giving her just enough to go into shock, then I let it snap all the way.

My whole being was Sakuno's. All these years of ignoring the pestering stomach flips when her face was near mine, her warm breath always almost shoving me over the edge, were now taking over my very being. Years of bottled up feelings poured from my lips to hers, hungrily demanding some sort of response. For a moment, fear seized me. It's been years. What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if she rejects me? What if she hates me for all these years of only an occasional letter, turning into no contact whatsoever, even though we got a little closer in my last couple years at Seigaku and Seigaku High? But before I could worry more, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck, pushing me in further.

Further into her. Further into this love that I've been avoiding for so long.

…

**SesshoumaruXRin:** UPDAAAATED! I think I've got the POV's down, but the past/present tense I always get mixed up. I'd always get points docked off for that in high school. Please review, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon(: I'm not big into plot twists and dramaticness, so this story will probably be a short one. But I think I want to do one of when they are younger and Ryoma learns of his feelings for Sakuno, slowly but surely through his typical jealousy(:


End file.
